Harry Potter et la torche à la flamme verte
by Mousseline
Summary: Harry Potter commence une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Cette année, cependant, il n'y va pas de grand coeur sauf pour y revoir Krysta, qu'il a rencontré au cours de l'été... cette année, il se rapprochera énormément des jumeaux Weasley, aura des so
1. Prologue

Je rappelle que presque tous les personnages et objets appartiennent à J-K Rowling mais le reste m'appartient.

Donc je vais continuer ma petite description ici...

Harry Potter commence une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Cette année, cependant, il n'y va pas de grand coeur sauf pour y revoir Krysta, qu'il a rencontré au cours de l'été... cette année, il se rapprochera énormément des jumeaux Weasley, aura des sorties plutôt illégales et comme toujours combattra le mal. Son entourage découvrira une nouvelle partie de sa personalité. Voldemort entourera sa vie plus que jamais...

Bonne lecture... lol


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Une ombre traversa furtivement le bois que Harry traversait d'un pas vif.  Il ne guidait pas ces pas, on aurait plutôt dit qu'une force incroyable le faisait traverser cette forêt touffue et broussailleuse, comme s'il était tiré par un lien invisible.  Il n'avait pas peur, il ne ressentait pas la douleur qui accompagnait souvent ces rêves.  Il se sentait même léger. Une clairière apparut avec une petite maison. Il suivit le petit chemin de pierres et entra.  Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : une torche avec une flamme verte émeraude et immense était accrochée au mur et semblait gardée par un être encapuchonné dans un manteau vert vif.

- Je t'attendais, Harry Potter, dit le gardien d'une voix sèche et monotone.

Puis le décor se mit à tourbillonner et il se retrouva dans le département des Mystères du ministère de la magie où il se retrouva entouré des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'A.D… il vit un jet de lumière rouge frapper son oncle.  Encore ce souvenir. Encore la mort de Sirius. Il était mort, et par sa faute en plus. Lui qui s'était entêté à ne pas apprendre l'Occlumancie. Son parrain était mort d'une certaine façon pour le protéger.  Et il eût pu arriver des choses encore plus terribles, ils auraient pu tous y passer… à cause de sa stupidité. Mais lui ne devait pas mourir. En tout, pas de la main d'un autre que Lord Voldemort…

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut.

- Stupide rêve, gronda-t-il. Je devrais prendre de la potion pour ne pas rêver.

Il regarda à nouveau sa montre.

- Ah, j'ai 16 ans… super…

Harry était au 4 Privet Drive depuis 4 semaines. Et cela faisait 4 semaines qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir. Pour passer le temps et oublier sa peine, il avait pris un emploi d'été moldu et il pouvait s'acheter des vêtements neufs ou des trucs comme ça.  Dudley était moins pénible. Il restait toujours à la maison et depuis l'incident de l'été dernier, il avait perdu de nombreux kilos. Pétunia avait recommencé à remplir le frigo et Vernon se fâchait un peu moins. En réalité, ils étaient distants et ça ne déplaisait pas du tout leur neveu qui n'était de toute façon que peu souvent à la maison.  Ils avaient leurs occupations comme celle d'acheter une nouvelle maison dans un plus grand quartier.

Harry s'habilla et se prépara à partir pour son boulot.  Il vendait des crèmes glacées à des petits morveux, des femmes qui avaient peur pour leur poids et des messieurs bougons.  Il ne travaillait que 4 jours par semaine donc il avait beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas énormément… penser à son parrain mort le rendait terriblement triste et il avait l'impression de porter un fardeau énorme sur ces épaules et qu'il allait bientôt sombrer…

Quand il rentra ce soir-là, il trouva plusieurs lettres sur sa table de bureau dans sa chambre. Il y avait la rituelle lettre de Poudlard pour la nouvelle année et aussi ces résultats pour ces B.U.S.E dont il se fouttait complètement, des lettres de Ron et Hermione ainsi que quelques membres de l'A.D. et une étrange lettre mauve envoyée par Fred et Georges. Il l'ouvrit et des pétards explosèrent un peu partout avec une belle couleur bleu et rouge et quelques ballons apparurent. Harry sourit, quel talent ils avaient les jumeaux pour des petites inventions! Il lut la lettre :

_Salut Harry,_

On t'invite à une petite fête qui va se passer entre copains et vu que t'es notre ami.. bon pas vraiment mais… bon je rigole encore!!! Donc oui… ça va se passer à notre magasin et on pourra boire autant qu'on veut puisque maman ne sera pas là pour nous déranger.. c'est le 5 août à partir de 6h… on t'attend!

_Fred et Georges_

- Une fête, songea-t-il. Ça pourrait me changer les idées… mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Je vais quand même pas mettre ma vieille robe de bal 3 fois trop petite… Si Sirius était là il pourrait me conseiller… se dit-il tristement.  Enfin.. je vais devoir m'offrir une séance de magasinage ce jour-là… j'irai dormir au Chaudron… et je n'en dirai pas mot à Dumbledore. Hum…

Les jours suivants, il ne se passa rien de spécial et Harry fut très monotone. Il ne cessait de se remémorer les moments passés avec Sirius. Il dût s'avouer qu'il n'y en avait pas tant eu, mais chaque rencontre lui avait rapporté quelque chose. Il savait le consoler ou lui expliquer les choses de la vie… il prenait des risques très grands, parfois, pour voir son filleul… comme cette fois où il était venu le voir jouer au Quidditch malgré les détraqueurs quand il était en 3e année…

Il s'endormit sur ces pensées, le jour avant la fête. Cette nuit-là, Dobby l'elfe de maison apparut aux côtés de Harry et épongea les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore sur les joues de son ami avec un mouchoir propre.

- Pauvre, pauvre Harry Potter monsieur… couina-t-il.

Il partit à l'aube en faisant un clin d'œil à un chat qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre.

Ce jour-là, Harry se rendit en train jusqu'à Londres et se rendit ensuite au Chaudron Baveur. En entrant, Tom le salua affectueusement et les gens qui s'y trouvaient le saluèrent respectueusement et même que l'un d'eux vint s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait pensé de lui l'année dernière. Harry se dépêcha de louer une chambre avant de recevoir les confessions de tous les sorciers présents.

Quand il partit sur le Chemin de Traverse, il rencontra Lee Jordan qui le salua amicalement.

- Alors, prêt pour ce soir ?

- Presque, assura Harry. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un magasin ou je peux acheter des trucs à boire même si c'est un peu… illégal ?

- Ouais, va chez Fanfaron le Buvard. C'est dans la ruelle là-bas…

- Ok merci.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

- Bah ouais pourquoi pas.

Ils partirent ensemble et tournèrent à la ruelle. Elle était sombre et peu accueillante. Il y avait des poubelles renversées et de vieilles gouttières toutes rouillées. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Le local était envahi d'une odeur forte d'alcool et de fumée. Il était faiblement éclairé et rempli d'étagères avec des bouteilles contenant toutes de substances. L'une d'elle était fascinante. Elle était multicolore et le contenu explosait comme de la dynamite tous les 10 secondes!

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, les jeunes? Demanda une femme qui avaient l'air bien éméchée.

- Je voudrais des trucs à boire pour une fête ce soir…

- Le Whisky Pur Feu c'est fait pour ça!

- Euh merci je vais regarder…

Il alla dans le fond du magasin, suivi de Lee.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais prendre?

- Prend du Whisky puis aussi quelques bouteilles de Champagne Monte la Montagne et des Bulles Sanguinoles…

- Ouais bonne idée…

Il retourna devant la femme qui finissait de vider une bouteille de Vin Sanglant.

- Ce sera tout?

- Ouais…

- Bonne journée et n'oubliez pas la promotion… toutes les bière au beurre qui sont vieilles de 14 ans et plus sont à moitié prix… hihihi…

- Merci.

Ils sortirent vivement.

- Marguette était saoule aujourd'hui… 

- Ouais… tu viens avec moi chez Mme Guipire?

- Pour quoi faire?

- Je dois acheter quelque chose à mettre pour ce soir…

Lee le regarda silencieusement.

- Prend une robe de velours noir ça t'irait bien…

- Encore du noir ?

- Bah du velours vert c'est pas super…

- Tu as raison…

Harry finit ces achats et ensemble ils allèrent rejoindre les jumeaux dans leur magasin. Celui-ci se trouvait proche de chez Ollivander, dans un local qui donnait directement sur la rue. Les fenêtres étaient décorées de banderoles qui chantaient des louanges aux magasins et aux farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux. L'intérieur était très sympathique. Les produits rares et chers étaient dans des vitrines fermées avec des sortilèges magiques mais les autres objets pendouillaient à partir du plafond ou sur des étagères et certaines autres volaient. Fred apparut

- Salut Harry ! Bienvenue dans notre magasin ! Tire toi une chaise pis tombe de l'autre…

- Salut Fred, content de te voir aussi, dit Harry en riant.

- Tu as hâte à ce soir?

- Ouais… qui va être là?

- Bon attend que je me souvienne… bah il y a nos belles de Gryffondor… euh… il va y avoir ta petite amie Fleur Delacour, Charlie, Bill, un peu ceux qui étaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch… on va être une vingtaine! Ah oui aussi on va te présenter une fille qui va aller à Poudlard cette année… elle était à l'académie des Sorcières de Salem.. en fait elle a été renvoyé.. hihi… elle est super canon en plus, t'as de la chance vieux…

- Tu parles de Krista? Demanda Lee.

- Ouuuuuuuuais ! Tu es vite sur tes roulettes !

- Je sais je suis sur mon 31… j'ai invité ma petite amie en plus oh lala!

- Bon voilà qu'il s'invite lui-même…

- Hahaha…

- Avec qui tu sors? demanda Harry.

- Avec Sarabella Corner, la sœur de Michael Corner.

- Vraiment ??? T'as de la chance elle est quand même pas pire celle-là… commenta Harry.

- Il y en a qui l'ont, d'autres qui l'ont pas mon cher!

- C'est ça… au fait, est-ce que Hermione et Ron viennent?

- Quand Percy a appris que nous faisions cette fête il s'est empressé d'ajouter que les préfets n'avaient pas du tout droit à ce genre de chose et que c'était mauvais pour leur réputation et blabla… et Hermione l'a cru en plus… donc les voilà tous les deux collés chez eux. Enfin… expliqua Fred avec hargne.

- Ce que j'aime ton frère, il ne nous met jamais de bâtons dans les roues! s'exclama Harry avec fureur.

- Toi tu n'as pas vécu avec lui toute ta vie au moins…

- Ouais…

George sortit par une porte qui devait donner accès à leur laboratoire.

- Oh salut Harry ! J'espère que tu vas mal je veux tester quelque chose sur toi… bon je blague…

Harry ne répondit rien. George voyait bien qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du faire cette blague. Le meilleur ami de son frère semblait assez mal en point… il était encore plus maigre qu'avant, il était  plutôt blanc malgré que c'était un été très chaud et ensoleillé, et il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue… et il avait à peine grandi depuis ces derniers temps. Il avait une demi-tête de plus que lui et lui-même n'était pas bien grand.

- Bon… je retourne à mon travail ! Bonne journée Harry, ne fait pas trop de bêtises et à ce soir!

- Ouais à ce soir!

- Moi je n'ai plus de travail, je peux vous accompagner… mon fainéant de jumeau a traîné ce matin ça lui apprendra ! dit Fred.

-  Ouais si tu veux… personnellement je n'ai plus rien à faire, dit Harry.

- Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, ajouta Lee.

- On pourrait aller chez moi ? proposa Fred.

- Tu es malade ou quoi ? Si jamais ta mère apprend que je ne suis pas chez moi ou aux alentours, elle me tuera à la place de l'Autre!! s'alarma Harry.

- Ouais bon… on va où ?

- On va végéter chez Polipoile? proposa Lee.

- Ouais! Acquiesça Fred

- C'est où ça? demanda Harry.

- Proche d'ici, dit Fred en prenant sa bourse avec lui.

Ils partirent tous les 3 et en chemin ils rencontrèrent quelques élèves de Poudlard à qui ils n'adressèrent pas la parole. Ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant avec un grand panneau de bois ou était incrusté en lettre d'or : Polipoile, pour les jeunes perdus!

Ils entrèrent et aussitôt l'ambiance joyeuse de ce petit magasin eut un effet sur eux. Ils s'asseyèrent sur des grands sofas défoncés mais très confortables. Ils commandèrent des Liqueur Langue-Bleue et se racontèrent leurs étés. Harry se sentait très bien dans cet endroit, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié tous ces problèmes. De plus, l'air était plutôt frais ce qui lui faisait du bien.

- Alors Lee, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire comme métier?

- Je veux continuer de commenter des matchs de Quidditch… ou bien la radio magique ou des trucs comme ça. En gros, je veux être animateur!

- Tu vas étudier où?

- À l'Académie Magique de la Technologie ensuite à l'Académie de l'Amusement Sorcier Fou Fou et je devrai passer des testes pour le ministère. Ça prendra 2 ans.

- Chouette! Tu pourras faire la promotion du magasin de Fred et George.

- C'était dans mes plans, dit-il en souriant.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Mme Youkitty, la serveuse, ouvrit la radio à un poste de musique entraînante et beaucoup de ceux qui étaient là se mirent à danser dans le milieu de la salle. Fred se mit à danser seule la valse et ils rirent tous un peu. Puis il invita Mme Youkitty qui accepta, rougissante. Ils passèrent un bon moment puis ils se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi pour aller tous se préparer et souper. Aussitôt qu'il sortit dehors, Harry eut de nouveau le cœur lourd et regretta d'être parti. Il s'était senti si bien… il n'y avait plus de problèmes… c'était le bon endroit pour une thérapie, mais il se disait que c'était loin de la réalité, cet endroit…

Quand il fut l'heure, il se rendit au magasin des jumeaux avec toute sa marchandise et fut accueilli par des cris de joie! Fleur se jeta à son cou, suivi de près par Alicia Spinnet qui manqua de peu de l'étrangler, ensuite ce fut Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson qui était repentante pour la manière dont elle traitait Harry l'année dernière quand elle était capitaine de Quidditch. Puis Fred et George flanqués de Lee vinrent l'accueillir à leur tour et amenèrent ces boissons au comptoir. Il vit Sarabella Corner qui faisait des yeux doux à Lee qui se dirigea vers elle pour échanger quelques baisers. Il y avait de nombreux membres de l'A.D. dont Anthony Goldstein et Terry boot qui semblaient un peu mal à l'aise. Charlie et Bill vinrent aussi le saluer et partirent peu après, ils avaient décidé de ne pas rester trop longtemps à cette fête d'enfants. Il y avait une belle ambiance dans l'air!

Quelques minutes après son arrivé, Fred mit de la musique et la fête fut officiellement commencé. Harry parlait avec les membres de l'A.D. et il s'amusait bien. Il ouvrit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et en but quelque peu. Tous les fêtards commençaient à devenir un peu saoul, et Fred en était déjà à 2 bouteilles. Il proposa de jouer à la bouteille et quelques personnes acceptèrent, dont Harry.

Ils se mirent en cercle autour de la bouteille ensorcelée pour ne pas que les garçons tombent sur d'autres garçons et de même pour les filles. Fred commença et tomba sur Alicia qu'il embrassa légèrement. Celle-ci fit tourner la bouteille et ce fut Terry Boot qu'elle eut qu'elle embrassa aussi légèrement. C'est alors que Harry vit celle dont lui avait parlé Fred, Krista. Elle était étrangement habillée, elle portait une grande robe noir avec de nombreux foulards, plusieurs ceintures et quelques chaînes, et elle avait de nombreux percing, mais elle était vraiment belle. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, et les yeux brillants. Elle le remarqua aussi, et lui fit un gros sourire qui découvrit ces belles dents couleurs nâcre. Elle avait bu un peu elle aussi, apparemment. Quand George tourna la bouteille, ce fut elle qui fut décernée et Harry le regarda jalousement embrasser cette belle créature qui serait à son école cette année. Mais quand elle fit tourner la bouteille, ce fut sur lui que le coup tomba et Harry s'approcha. Il sentait qu'il avait le coup de foudre pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux en même temps que lui et ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues secondes, puis ils continuèrent et les joueurs autour se mirent à pousser des : Ouhhh quel beau couple! quand ils s'arrachèrent à leurs étreintes.

Harry avait le cœur battant et Krista avait les yeux encore plus brillants. Le jeu termina peu après, et ils allèrent tous se servir quelque chose à boire. Harry en était à sa 3e bouteille et il tomba par terre en marchant. Tout le monde partit à rire. Ils décidèrent ensuite de faire la danse du canard, se ridiculisant tous de plus en plus. Puis ils dansèrent des valses qui n'avaient aucuns sens. Fred se retrouva avec Katie Bell qu'il commença à embrasser quand il tomba par terre en riant. Harry dansait avec Krista et il n'avait de yeux que pour elle, tout comme Lee avec sa Sarabella. George tournait beaucoup autour de Alicia Spinnet qui elle ne pouvait qu'à peine tenir debout. Même Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein étaient entrés dans le jeu, et Fleur semblait un peu seul, à cause de son Bill qui était partit plus tôt.

La soirée arrivait à sa fin. Les occupants de la pièce s'en allaient soit chez eux, certains étaient au Chaudron et d'autres encore dormait ici. Tom fut appelé pour aider les occupants du Chaudron à revenir sans tomber endormi en chemin. Harry embrassa une dernière fois Krista qu'il ne devait pas revoir avant le début de l'école qui allait commencer sur au moins ce bon pas. Quand il arriva dans son lit, il tomba et s'endormit aussitôt.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Quelques jours plus tard, Dumbledore apprit par ses espions que Harry avait quitté la maison des Dursley pendant 2 jours durant la première semaine de août et qu'il était allé au Chemin de Traverse. Il était dans une colère terrible quand il arriva au 4 Privet Drive. Ce fût Vernon qui ouvrit et en le voyant, une sorte de respect l'envahit en voyant ce vieillard à la longue barbe argentée même s'il avait deviné qu'il était un sorcier. Le directeur de Poudlard avait pris la peine de s'habiller en moldu. Il monta à la chambre de son protégé.

- Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses, Harry ? ON FAIT TOUT POUR TE PROTÉGER, MÊME TA TANTE PREND DES RISQUES ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À FAIRE C'EST D'ALLER SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE OÙ TU N'AS AUCUNE PROTECTION DURANT 2 JOUR POUR UNE FÊTE D'ADOLESCENTS?

Harry était assis sur son lit et fixait Dumbledore avec un regard de défi dans les yeux. Une grande colère l'assayait tel un venin de serpent.

- JE SUIS PARTIE DE CETTE CAGE POUR ME CHANGER LES IDÉES, CHER PROFESSEUR !!! SI VOUS VOULIEZ TANT QUE JE RESTE TRANQUILLE, VOUS N'AVEZ QU'À NE PAS ME LAISSER ICI ! SAVEZ-VOUS CE QU'EST LA SOLITUDE? C'EST CE QUE JE VIS EN CE MOMENT, IL N'Y A PERSONNE POUR M'AIDER DANS MA PEINE!!! VOUS REFAITES LA MÊME ERREUR QUE L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE, VOUS LAISSEZ UN HUMAIN FAIT POUR VIVRE DEHORS ENFERMÉ!!!

- Ne fais pas allusion à Sirius, Harry, il n'avait pas Voldemort aux trousses lui !

- Non, il avait seulement le ministère au complet contre lui par exemple!

- LE MINISTÈRE N'EST COMPOSÉ QUE D'IMBÉCILES!

- Écoutez, je ne vous ai pas vraiment pardonné et j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un fou qui veut me tuer et qui le fera tôt ou tard! JE VEUX VIVRE UN PEU MA VIE MOI !

Une lueur de tristesse apparut dans les yeux de Dumlebore. Harry ne l'appréciait plus, il n'avait même plus de respect envers lui.

- Ainsi donc, toi, la seule personne qui puisse détruire Voldemort, tu abandonnes tout le monde des sorciers et même des moldus à un destin horrible?

- VOUS N'AVEZ QU'À LE BATTRE, VOUS! FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX AVEC VOS BALIVERNES!!!

- Tu me déçois beaucoup…

- JE ME FICHE DE VOTRE OPINION, MERCI !!!

Il le mit à la porte et retourna dans son lit. Il était dans une colère noire. Il refusait ce destin de devoir être sur ces gardes tout le temps, de toujours se battre et de perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Il se trouvait lâche, mais c'était ainsi ! Personne n'avait encore jamais vécu ce qu'il vivait, selon lui.

- De l'égoïsme, dirons certains… mais qu'en savent-ils ! se disait-il.

Le lendemain, il écrit à Ron une lettre où il se vidait le cœur, pleine de violence et de rancœur contre la vie qu'il menait.

_Ron, _

_Ma vie, qu'est-elle ? Je perds mes proches, Voldemort peut apparaître à tous moments pour me faire souffrir, je dois rester cloîtrer ici et en plus je suis surveillé! Je n'ai plus de vie !_

_Je n'ai plus envie de vivre ça, de me faire controler, je suis assez grand pour prendre des décisions! Jamais je n'ai tant souhaité être un autre! Mais non, je dois vivre comme ça, c'est mon destin! Ça m'apprendra à avoir vaincu Voldemort quand j'étais bébé! Allons, c'est le jeune Harry Potter, il est courageux, il a vécu plus d'un drame, pourquoi s'en faire? _

_La vie, qu'est-ce que c'est? Ce n'est que l'attente d'une mort proche qui nous guette toujours… Voldemort détruit ma vie!!! Je n'ai plus envie de combattre…_

_En tout cas, j'imagine que nous ne nous reverrons pas d'ici la fin des vacances…_

_Harry_

Ps : Sans rancunes… 

Il était toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur et il décida de ne pas aller travailler. Il ne savait pas quoi faire sauf peut-être finir ces devoirs d'été qui ne le tentaient guère. Il alla à sa fenêtre. La journée était splendide. Les voisins se prélassaient tous sur leur véranda ou près de leur piscine. Les fleurs de tante Pétunia étaient toutes ouvertes, comme celles des voisins et la nouvelle voiture de Vernon brillait sous le soleil de plomb. Il se coucha dans son lit. Sa fureur devient soudainement de la tristesse. Il était vraiment en train d'abandonner les sorciers à un triste destin et il oubliait complètement ceux qu'il voulait venger : Sirius, Cédric, ses parents…

- Je ne suis qu'un paresseux, un lâche! pensa-t-il. Et voilà que mon protecteur qui veille à mon bien depuis plusieurs années est déçu de moi… il sortit dehors et prévit de faire une longue marche.

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai l'impression de devenir fou… mes émotions vont de joie à tristesse, de tristesse à rancœur, de rancœur à fureur et ainsi de suite… j'ai parfois l'impression de trahir, d'autres fois de faire ce qui semble le mieux aux yeux des autres… je suis sans dessus dessous, je ne sais même pas si je reverrai un jour le bout du tunnel noir que je traverse. Je sens que Voldemort l'emportera sur moi… il y va de l'intérieur, non pas de contact physique… il force les autres à me surprotéger… si je suis aussi puissant que Lui, je devrais pouvoir me défendre seul…_

_Je ne veux plus voir Dumbledore… il n'essai pas de me comprendre… je n'ai quasiment pas envie de retourner à Poudlard… je ne pourrais même pas suivre un cours sans penser à tout…_

Oh Sirius pourquoi t'aie-je entraîné dans ce combat en juin dernier??? Je vais m'en vouloir toute ma vie…

C'était le seul moyen que trouvait Harry pour se vider de ces émotions. Il ferma son cahier et se mit à rêvasser. Hedwige n'était pas revenue depuis quelques jours et il s'inquiétait.

- C'est étrange cet été il n'y a même pas d'aventures… je n'irai pas chez les Weasley ni nulle part, de plus Dumbledore ne me fait plus confiance mais quelle importance?

En fait, il se trompait. Dumbledore, bien calé dans son fauteuil, réfléchissait. Pourquoi avait-il voulu renfermer Harry chez les Dursely, parce qu'il y voyait une protection? C'était ridicule… Voldemort pouvait contrôler ses pensées… il avait plutôt l'impression d'être le lâche dans cette histoire… il aurait pu le protéger lui, ou l'envoyer chez les Weasley et même peut-être chez Hermione Granger… ou peut-être même qu'il aurait pu acheter une maison à Harry ? Toutes ces idées trottaient… il ne se sentait pas vraiment coupable, mais avait-il fait les bons choix? Si au moins Sirius avait été là, il aurait pu veiller vaillamment sur son filleul… et aussi Harry n'aurait pas été si peiné… c'était une immense perte, et pour lui aussi qui avait commencé à le considérer comme son protégé. Il lui semblait couver bien des personnes, avoir le pouvoir sur de nombreux secrets, il avait tout un fardeau… qu'arriverait-il s'il mourrait? Il avait l'impression qu'il était un grand protecteur… mais il ne fallait pas à tout prix que ça lui monte à la tête… et il ne devait surtout pas céder devant les pressions.  Il revint s'asseoir à son bureau et ouvrit un dossier.

Prewett, Krista 

Sexe : Féminin

Âge : 16 ans

Date de naissance : 31 juillet

Grade scolaire : 6e année

Père : Gideon Prewett

Mère : Carole Abercombie

- C'est intéressant... pensa le vieillard.  Son père a par 3 fois défié Voldemort... comme chacun de nous, comme je l'ai constaté... il est étrange que je n'aie pas pensé à cette petite avant... mais la prophétie n'était-elle pas au masculin ? Je crois et je crains qu'elle aura aussi quelque chose à faire dans cette histoire... et elle et Harry se sont attirés très rapidement apparament... ils doivent être unis par un lien...

Il fouilla dans quelques autres dossiers. Il découvrit ainsi, comme il s'en doutait déjà, que le jeune Euan de Gryffondor était son cousin. Il découvrit aussi que Fabian Prewett, le frère de Gideon, avait eu des enfants qui venaient aussi à Poudlard. Ils se nommaient Renuas et Penny et étaient tous deux à Gryffondor, encore une fois. Il se calla dans son fauteuil et observa les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Ils étaient en quelque sorte membre de l'Ordre car en signant le contrat pour entrer, celui-ci revenait aux enfants à la mort de leurs parents, si jamais ils mourraient en mission. S'ils mourraient naturellement, le contrat se consummait de lui-même... donc les 3 Prewett étaient déjà en danger.

- Comment allons-nous vaincre Voldemort? se demanda tristement Dumbledore. Je me sens si vieux, depuis quelques temps... Harry ne connaît encore que peu de choses de la magie... il lui faudrait un professeur attitré... en l'occurence moi, mais Harry étant en colère contre moi, il n'écouterait rien de ce que je lui dirais...

Le directeur de Poudlard observait les tableaux endormis autour de lui. Phileas Nigellus seul était éveillé. Depuis le début de l'été, il était complètement découragé.

- Le dernier de mes petits enfants est mort... je ne peux pas faire confiance à cette Narcissa ou bien à tous les autres qui sont devenus mangemorts... répétait-il à l'occasion.

- Nous trouverons une solution, mon cher Phileas, répondait Dumlebore.

Mais il était plutôt en panne sèche, ces derniers temps. Il finit par se décider à parler à celui à qui il avait tout fait pour oublier. Il sortit sa plume de Phénix et un pot d'encre, et commença à écrire.

_Cher vieux frère Abelforth,_

_Je crois que trop longtemps nous nous sommes ignorés, trop longtemps nous avons voulu nous oublier l'un l'autre pour une querelle des plus ridicules. Il est temps pour nous de se pardonner, il me semble, car nous faisons ce que nous craignons : nous avons arrêté de nous tenir les coudes depuis de nombreuses années... et je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un vieux shnock encore plus longtemps, je me rend compte de mes nombreuses erreurs que j'ai faite... et j'en fais toujours, c'est humain, mais elles me coutent de plus en plus chers..._

J'ai appris que tu vivais maintenant en Inde avec des vendeurs de tapis volants. Tu dois bien t'en sortir, et connaissant ta grande qualité pour le commerce et ton charme pour vendre, tu dois être bien à l'aise. De mon côté, je suis toujours directeur de Poudlard, et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai de secrets à garder... et je fais tout pour protéger Harry Potter de sa mission, mais je crois que je deviens père poule, et il est maintenant fâché contre moi...

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus pour cette histoire de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je sais que tu aurais voulu protéger Benjy, mais tu serais mort toi aussi... même s'il était ton arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-fils... et je te demande ton aide à nouveau pour l'Ordre..._

_Ton frère,_

_Albus_

Il confia la lettre à Fumseck qui disparut dans une fumée argentée. Il avait le coeur un peu moins lourd, maintenant. Il alla faire une grande marche dans son école, pour se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il avait apporté de changements dans ce grand et célèbre collège. Il se coucha, libéré d'un grand poids.

Le dernier jour des vacances était enfin arrivé, et Harry était bien content. Il venait de trouver sa liste de fournitures scolaires et il se décida enfin à regarder ces notes dans son bulletin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait toujours pas fait, il avait sans doute eu peur de couler dans toutes les matières ou presque. Il fût très étonné devant ces excellentes notes :

_Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal_

Commentaire : Je n'ai jamais vu un élève de cet âge aussi avancé dans cette matière depuis Tom Jedusor.

_Métamorphose : Optimal_

_Commentaire : Continuez comme ça, Potter, vous êtes excellents._

_Sortilèges et enchantements : Optimal_

_Commentaire : Vous avez toujours été bon_

_Potions : Efforts exceptionnels_

_Commentaire : C'est très étonnant de votre part, Potter, surtout pour le fils de James... _

_Astronomie : Acceptable_

_Commentaire : Si au moins vous aviez terminé votre carte...._

_Histoire de la magie : Lamentable_

_Commentaire : Je me demande pourquoi on ne peut pas mettre TROLL !!!_

_Botannique : Efforts exceptionnels_

_Commentaire : Je suis fière de vous_

_Divination : Lamentable_

_Commentaire : Je ne veux pas vous revoir dans mon cours_

_Vol et Quidditch : Optimal_

_Commentaire : Extraordinaire, comme toujours!_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal_

_Commentaire : Excellent Harry ! _

_Pour ces notes, vous obtenez 8 buses. Vous continuerez donc à étudier les matières suivantes, compte tenu de votre choix de carrière :_

_Défense contre les forces du mal_

_Métamorphose_

_Sortilèges et enchantements_

_Potions_

_Botannique_

_Les nouvelles matières qui seront en commun avec ces matières, compte tenu votre choix de carrière sont :_

_Latin_

_Premiers soins magiques_

_Psychologie sorcière_

_Droits et lois des sorciers_

_Voici donc la liste des nouveaux livres que vous devez vous procurez :_

_Le Latin, la langue des sortilèges, par Calvin Strapus_

_Croix bleu, par Dilys Derwent_

_Chartre des droits, celle qui a été accepté par le ministère de la magie_

_1001 comportements humains, par Phygeos Carlum_

_Sortilèges et enchantements niveau dernier, par Miranda Fauconnette_

_La défense sur le terrain, par Potinosky Tchad_

_Nous vous souhaitons une agréable année à Poudlard,_

_l'Académie des examinateurs magiques_

Harry était très heureux de ces résultats, mais les nouveaux cours ne l'inspiraient guère. Ils semblaient toutes plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, mais c'était pour devenir auror alors il ne devait pas s'en plaindre. 

- Hermione doit avoir une centaine de cours, elle... se dit-il.

Il se dépêcha de finir sa valise et de ranger ces livres car ce jour-là il devait absolument se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller acheter ces fournitures scolaires. Il serait accompagné par Tonks et Kingsley Shackebolt cette fois-ci. Ils auraient voulu acheter les fournitures à la place de Harry, mais ce dernier était bien ennuyé de rester chez lui et ce soir-là, il irait dormir chez les Weasley. Il avait très hâte de revoir Ron et les autres membres de la famille. Son été peu mouvementé et bien loin de ces amis lui avaient pesé et il n'avait hâte qu'à ça. Il descendit en bas et s'asseyant sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, il attendit de voir apparaître les deux aurors. Ils arrivèrent vers midi, et sans grands adieux, il quitta avec joie la maison des Dursley.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

La maison des Weasley était plutôt euphorique. Elle était décorée pour les retrouvailles des enfants et elle sentait bon à cause du repas que préparait Mme Weasley. Harry constata que tous les membres de la famille était présents, et même...

- Percy ?

- Oh bonjour Harry, dit Percy d'un ton hautain on lui serrant la main. Tu as passé un bon été?

- Oui, c'était amusant, mentit Harry qui n'avait pas envie de commencer une discussion avec Percy.

- Sans aucuns doutes... celui-ci détourna la tête et aperçut son père vers qui il alla s'entretenir.

Harry avait eu une journée mouvementée au Chemin de Traverse et cela lui faisait du bien de se retrouver en ''famille''.

- Alors Harry, tu discutais de gobelins qui avaient haussé de 0,00001% le prix pour avoir un compte à Gringott? demanda Fred avec un ton sarcastique.

- Ou bien peut-être du fait qu'il est le chouchou de tonton Fudge... renchérit George.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà quelqu'un se précipitait à son cou. Cette personne le serra si fort qu'il faillit s'étouffer. Il reconnut bien vite la touffe de cheveux blondes chataine de Hermione et son grand sourire. Elle arrivait à peine à son menton, maintenant, mais elle était devenue bien jolie au cours de l'été. Ron était juste derrière, un peu essouflé et il lui fit une étreinte amicale. Celui-ci avait perdu quelques taches de rousseur, il avait les cheveux en une touffe qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la mâchoire et il avait encore grandi de quelques centimètres. Il devait bien faire 1m82 à présent. Harry lui ne faisait que 1m75 et Hermione en faisait 10 cm de moins que lui. Il se rappela soudainement du temps où ils étaient petits, jeunes et légèrements stupides, il y avait de cela 5 ans. Il se rendait compte que dans ce temps-là, sa vie, ces problèmes et aussi ces combats contre Voldemort étaient bien moins graves que maintenant. Il avait l'impression que les tentatives de Voldemort pour le tuer durant les 2 premières années de son existence à Poudlard étaient plutôt ridicules comparativement à maintenant. Il se sentait sous-estimé... et voilà qu'il prenait la grosse tête!

- Alors mon vieux, tu vas pas trop mal? demanda Ron avec un ton détaché.

- Ça va un peu mieux, répondit Harry qui comprenait l'allusion à sa dernière lettre envoyée à son meilleur ami.

- Super, dit simplement Ron.

- Oh Harry j'ai tant de choses à te raconter !!! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !!! Je suis si contente de te revoir! C'est la première fois qu'on ne se voit pas plus tôt... babillait Hermione.

- Oui toi aussi tu m'as manqué Hermione, dit affectueusement Harry. Il commencait déjà à être un peu tanné d'être en leur compagnie... Pourquoi suis-je toujours tanné d'eux? se demandait-il. Ce sont mes 2 meilleurs amis qui m'ont toujours soutenu pour le meilleur ou pour le pire...

- Hey, à ce qui paraît tu as rencontré une fille à la fête de Fred et George... Krista...

- Eh, oui, dit Harry en rougissant. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il allait la revoir le lendemain, et il devint soudainement plus heureux. Il n'avait pas vraiment repensé à cette fille qui était pour le moins bien spécial.

- Au fait, Luna Lovegood va venir manger ici avec son père...

- Pourquoi?? Demanda Harry avec étonnement.

- Ils habitent près d'ici et maman trouvait que c'était impoli de ne pas les inviter, expliqua Ron sur un ton grognon. Si jamais quelqu'un apprend qu'elle est venue ici...

- Je trouve que tu es un peu méchant avec elle, Ron, elle n'est pas si méchante... elle est juste spécial, dit Hermione avec humeur.

- Ouais elle a raison, elle ne t'a rien fait, ajouta Harry.

- Oui mais vous avez-vu comment elle s'habille! Et puis vous avez vu tout le monde à l'école rit d'elle...

- Comme ils faisaient pour moi l'année dernière, dit sombrement Harry.

- Arrête de juger selon les apparences, Ron, dit sévèrement Hermione.

Ron leur tourna le dos et alla vers son frère Charlie, les oreilles virant au rouge vif.

- Quel entêté, ce Ron... dit Hermione. Toujours à juger comme ci, comme ça...

- N'oublie pas que c'est l'un de tes meilleurs amis, Hermione, dit Harry en souriant.

- Je n'oublie pas ce genre de chose-là, Harry...

Et voilà qu'elle repartait sur son babillage.

- Une vraie fille, se dit Harry en levant les yeux vers le ciel dans un signe d'exaspération.

- Oh mais tu m'écoutes Harry??? demanda Hermione.

- Euh, ein, oui bien sûr...

- Les garçons!! bougonna-t-elle et elle s'en alla.

Harry était sur le point d'aller s'asseoir à table quand soudain quelque chose l'attrappa par les côtes. Il sortit sa baguette dans un mouvement instinctif et se retourna... ce n'était que Luna Lovegood.

- Salut Harry !!! dit-elle avec un grand sourire rêveur en le regardant avec ces grands yeux globuleux qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Tu as passé un bon été?

- Euh, oui, dit Harry, quelque peu déconfit par l'approche de Luna.

- Oh, moi c'était plutôt ennuyant, j'ai dû soigné des petites bestioles pour un article de mon père...

Harry remarqua que ce jour-là devait être bien spécial pour Luna car elle avait enfilé sa plus belle robe, qui ressemblait étrangement à un sac de patates, et qu'elle avait remonté ses cheveux sur sa tête dans une espèce de montagne blonde et elle portait des boucles d'oreille avec ce qui semblait des pattes de lutins de cornouiaille à première vue.

- Enfin, je n'ai pas tout perdu, regarde mes boucles d'oreille!

- Oui, elles sont très belles... tenta de dire Harry chaleureusement.

- Merci, dit calmement Luna en le toisant, puis ces yeux changèrent de direction.

- Bon... à plus tard Harry! dit-elle avant d'aller rejoindre son père qui lui faisait un signe.

Enfin, celui que Harry pensait être son père. C'était un homme avec les cheveux blonds crasseux, avec un teint virant entre le orange et le vert avec une barbe verte, et qui en guise de robe de sorcier avait pris une robe pour femme moldue des années 50.

Le souper fût excellent, et après ce dernier, tout le monde pouvait à peine parler tellement ils étaient gavés et fatigués, appart Percy qui ne cessaient de parler du fait que la robe de Fudge avait été déchiré par un mauvais garnement dans une rue moldue. Que faisait-il là-bas en tenue de sorcier? Son assistant ne voulait pas le dire, mais Mr Weasley avait échangé un regard peu subtil avec sa femme et tout le monde s'était douté que le sujet serait étendu par Dumbledore.

- Tu viens Harry, on va s'étendre dans ma chambre pour végéter un peu... proposa Ron dans un baillement.

- Ouais bonne idée... on dort où?

- Dans ma chambre avec Fred, George et Lee... il y a pleins de visiteurs alors...

- Ouais je comprend... on va être entasser... en tout cas.

Ils partirent vers la chambre, se changèrent et se mirent au lit.

- Alors, parle-moi de Krista, Harry.

- Euh et bien... elle est très mignonne... elle sera à Poudlard cette année... en 6e année comme nous je crois... avant elle était à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem mais elle a été renvoyé...

Ron remua légèrement les mains dans un tic nerveux.

- Quoi ??? Renvoyée???

- Ouais, je sais pas trop pourquoi... mais elle est vraiment super, je trouve... elle embrasse bien, dit Harry dans un souffle

- Oh, oh, oh!!! Harry est amoureux...

- Voyons, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois...

- Harry est amoureux...

- Ron, tais toi !

- Harry est amoureux...

Les jumeaux et Lee venaient d'arriver, et tous les 4 en choeur :

- Harry est amoureux....

- Taisez-vous !!!

- HARRY EST AMOUREUX!!!

- TAISEZ-VOUS À LA FIN!!!

Pour accompagner le tout, la goule se mit à frapper les tuyaux...

- HARRY EST AMOUREUUUUUUUX!!!

- VOUS ALLER LE LAISSER TRANQUILLE, OUI ??? rugit Mrs Weasley qui venait d'arriver elle aussi dans le cadre de la porte.

Fred et George devinrent touts alarmés.

- Mais voyons m'man, on le taquine!!!

- Harry a besoin de se reposer, laissez-le un peu! Oh Harry, mon chéri, tu veux peut-être un autre oreiller? dit-elle en indiquant l'oreiller, ou plutot le tas informe, que formait ce dernier.

- Euh, si vous voulez...

Mrs Weasley quitta la chambre.

- En plus il a les faveurs de m'man, dit Fred. Vraiment, c'est un charmeur ce Harr...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car Harry lui avait lancé son oreiller en pleine poire!

- Hum hum, fit Ron.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à ce souvenir plutôt farfelu.

- Ah, je ne m'en ennuie pas de cette vieille folle! dit Fred qui pleurait tellement il riait.

- Voyons, Fred, moi je l'ai toujours aimé... surtout le jour où elle nous a débarqué de l'équipe de Quidditch, dit solenellement George.

- Ou bien quand on se faisait charcuter en retenue, renchérit Lee.

- Un peu plus et elle inventait un décret qui nous aurait forcé à l'appeler : Sa seigneurie... dit maussadement Harry.

- Allons, jeune homme, ce passé est révolu, dit sagement Fred.

- Toi tu ne l'as enduré que 7 mois...

- Oui, je n'ai pas pu voir notre apogée à moi et à George durant les 3 derniers mois!

- T'aurais été fier... enfin.

Mrs Weasley, qui était revenue, leur ordonna de se coucher et sans parler car ils avaient, enfin 2 des 5, une longue route à faire le lendemain.

- Alors Harry, combien de BUSE as-tu coulé?

- Euh 4... j'en ai reçu 8... j'ai vraiment des cours ennuyants cette année je sais pas comme je ferai...

- Dans le genre, du latin magique? demanda Ron.

- Ouais... wash, quel horreur ça sera!

- Tu vas être avec Hermione, dit Ron.

- Et toi, combien en as-tu eu?

- J'en ai eu 5... je sais pas ce qui s'est passé... je sais que ma mère a été plus que déçue...

Harry était abasourdi, pauvre Ron!

- Ce sera quoi, tes cours ?

- Bah des trucs comme la métamorphose, l'astrologie, les sortilèges et enchantements, et je sais plus trop quoi... j'ai coulé Potions, en tout cas au moins je n'aurai pas à endurer Rogue ! Mais je ne pourrai pas être Auror...

- Alors tu veux faire quoi?

- Je sais pas, je dois rencontrer McGonagall.

- Ah ouais ok...

- Bon, bonne nuit, dit Ron avec un ton moins enthousiaste qu'avant.

- Ouais...

Harry dormit lourdement cette nuit-là. Il refit le même rêve qu'il avait fait un mois plus tôt, celui avec une torche à la flamme verte, mais pour la première fois depuis 9 semaines, il ne rêva pas à Sirius, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

- RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS BON SANG VOUS ALLEZ ARRIVER EN RETARD !!! rugissait Mrs Weasley.

Harry et Ron se réveillèrent en sursaut. Molly était posté devant leurs deux lits et était rouge de colère. Pourtant, il n'était que 7h du matin !!

- Ce Shakebolt, quand je vais le voir je vais lui couper la tête et je la planterai sur un piquet dans ma cours!!! Elle est assez laide pour éloigner tous les petits monstres qui infestent le jardin !!! Ce sal... et ainsi marmonnait-elle en leur lançant du linge à mettre.

- Euh, ça va m'man ?

- NON ÇA NE VA PAS!!! SHACKBOLT A OUBLIÉ DE FAIRE VENIR DES VOITURES DU MINISTÈRE LE BON À RIEN !! ON N'A PAS DE MOYENS DE TRANSPORTS, ET PLUS AUCUNS TAXIS NE VEUT VENIR JUSQU'ICI!!! QUEL LÂCHE, NON MAIS VRAIMENT, EN PLUS IL A UNE SECRÉTAIRE!!!

- Ah euh... oké...

- OUAIS BON TU VAS TE GROUILLER OU PAS?

- Bin retourne toi...

- AH QUAND MÊME!!! elle partit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, une tête plantée dans le jardin, dit George en rigolant. J'ai bien faite de me mettre des bouchons, j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque.

- Toi et ton coeur sensible??? dit Ron narquoisement. Si tu savais, Harry, combien de temps il a été en peine d'amour quand Alicia a cassé.

- Quoi?? T'as sorti avec Alicia??

- Euh, ouais... dit George piteusement.

- M'man était sur le bord de la crise elle aussi, c'est pour ça tu vois qu'elle n'est pas très gentille avec Alicia quand elle la voit.

- C'est parce que ta mère est très protectrice, dit Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre dans son peignoir.

- Un peu plus, et tu nous voyais nu Hermione, dit Ron mécontent.

- Oh, écoute, ça serait pas la première fois... dit Hermione pour rigoler.

- Ouais, moi je vois bien un garçon en train de faire un Strip-Tease à Hermione, dit tout bas Fred.

Elle lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Tu es fâché après moi juste parce que je t'empêchais de faire des testes sur des élèves!

- Bon, je te pardonne... amis?

- Ouais... c'est ça... bon dépêchez-vous, vous deux, dit-elle en désignant Harry et Ron, j'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir marcher jusqu'à King's Cross!

- Bon, et bien sors d'ici Hermione, je voudrais terminer de me préparer en paix, lança Ron.

- Ouais bon, alors on se rejoint au déjeuner!

Ils entendirent les pas saccadés d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseoit à table tellement Ron l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Ah Ron, si mauvais connaisseur des femmes, fit Fred avec un regard rempli de pitié ironique.

- Oh, la ferme toi!! On parlera pas de ce que tu avais l'air avec Marie l'autre fois...

- Marie?? fit Harry.

- Rien, rien, dit Fred d'un air bougon.

- Hihihi... c'était bien drôle cette fois-là!

- MAIS BON SANG VOUS FAITES PAR EXPRÈS OU QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!!! rugit Mrs Weasley de la cuisine.

3 minutes plus tard, les garçons étaient descendus en bas et ils mangèrent avec apétit leur déjeuner tout en restant méfiant vis à vis Mrs Weasley. Elle emprunta Hedwige à Harry pour envoyer des lettres, car elle devait absolument leur trouver un transport. Harry passa le reste de l'heure à astiquer son balai et à jouer avec Ron aux échecs.

Vers 9h, Hedwige revint et ils eurent la confirmation que Mr Lovegood viendrait les chercher dans sa voiture moldue un peu trafiquée vers 10h15, ce qui plût énormément à Mrs Weasley qui ne cessa de déblatérer sur la stupidité de Kingsley et sur l'intelligence que Mr Lovegood avait, comparativement à ''l'autre imbécile'', elle se demandait même pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était dans l'Ordre à la place de Shackebolt, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Ron vers le ciel.

Le père de Luna arriva à l'heure prévu. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne purent s'empêcher de rester estomaqué devant la voiture, ou plutôt devant ce tas de féraille d'où il aurait pu sortir des rats qu'on ne s'en serait même pas étonné. Elle grinçait, elle était rouillée, il manquait une porte, les fenêtres étaient cassées tout commes les feux arrières, les roues étaient en piteux état, un était même à moitié dégonflé et le toi avait été remplacé par un imperméable.

- C'est une voiture ça? demanda à voix basse Ginny.

- On dirait bien... enfin c'est peut-être un tas volant... fit Ron.

- MAIS EST-CE QUE VOUS COMPTEZ PASSER LA JOURNÉE ICI LES ENFANTS??? hurla Mrs Weasley qui s'était installée à l'avant.

- On arrive, M'man...

Le voyage fût ponctué par les entrechocs des plaques qui constituaient la toiture de la voiture et par la gomme balloune qui hurle de Luna qui avait l'air aussi débile que d'habitude. Ils arrivèrent à la gare vers 10h40 et se dépèchèrent de mettre leurs marchandises, qui semblait bien étrange aux yeux des gens, dans des chariots. Ils traversèrent la porte invisible de la voie 9 ¾ comme à leurs habitudes. Mais quand ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, ils constatèrent l'absence du train! Des tonnes de parents et élèves semblaient perplexes sur le quai, et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait un avis écris sur le mûr en grand :

Par ordre du ministère,

Le voyage a été annulé, nous vous prions de rentrer chez vous et vous aurez bientôt plus d'informations à ce sujet. La date de départ pour le collège Poudlard n'a pas encore été prévu, mais elle ne saurait tarder.

- Oh mon dieu, oh, c'est terrible!!! Mais qu'est-il arrivé? Ils ne vont quand même pas encore causé du trouble à Dumbledore! Mais voyons quelle idée d'annuler ce voyage... s'effraya Mrs Weasley, qui, 1 minute plus tard, s'évanouissait dans les bras de Ron.

- Si elle a cette réaction, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de vraiment grave, dit Ron en regardant ces 2 amis avec un regard  prononcé.

- C'est bizarre... je croyais que le ministère avait laissé Dumbledore tranquille, dit Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

- Je crois que nous sommes mieux de rentrer, dit Mr Lovegood en jetant un coup d'oeil à Mrs Weasley qui commenceait à se réveiller.

- Oui, je vais la porter, dis Ron en la prenant dans ces bras.

Ils allaient passer la porte invisible, lorsqu'ils fûrent interrompus par Lucius Malefoy.

- Bonjour, dit-il avec son fidel ton hautain et son regard dédaigneux. Vous venez d'apprendre la nouvelle?

- Oui, dit Harry sur un ton de défi.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était parce que le ministère avait une nouvelle fois l'intention de déloger Dumbledore de ces fonctions... ce qui ne serait pas dommâge, certes.

- Vous avez menacé combien de personne pour pouvoir savoir cette information?

Lucius lui lança un regard froid et perçant, puis leur tourna le dos et alla rejoindre sa femme Narcissa.

Harry se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas vomir sur lui. Il se rappellait la voix sèche et aigue qu'il avait pris en juin dernier quand il voulait lui voler la prophétie. Il se rappelait de toute l'horreur qu'il lui avait faite, et qu'il continuait de lui faire. Comment cet homme pouvait encore le regarder après l'avoir observé derrière une cagoule de mangemort? Il semblait faire le même effet à Ron et Hermione. Il voyait nettement la main de Mr Lovegood se crisper sur sa baguette.

- Bon, allons-y, dit Ron les dents serrés.

- Bonne idée, souffla Hermione.

Ils repartirent vers la voiture, et ils eurent l'air bien étrange de venir et partir avec des bagages dans la gare, mais peu importait. Mrs Weasley reprit rapidement des couleurs mais se reposa tout de même rendue à la maison. C'était tout un choc pour cette pauvre femme que d'apprendre que l'école retardait, pour la première fois depuis au moins 500 ans, la date de la rentrée scolaire. Pour Harry, c'était comme une semaine de moins où il y aurait des devoirs et des cours ennuyants, mais il était tout de même inquièt.

- À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit Ron qui venait d'entamer une partie d'échecs magiques.

- Ils essaient peut-être de trouver une barrière anti-Voldemort? proposa Harry.

- Non, j'en doute, Vol.... demort, dit Hermione en déglutissant, trouve toujours un moyen pour rentrer dans l'école...

- C'est qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment pris de moyens de protection...

- Non mais vous ne trouvez pas ça ridicule? Il perd son temps à essayer de tuer Harry alors qu'il pourrait déjà être maître du monde...

- Non, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose... en rapport avec la prophétie. Dommâge qu'on ne l'ait pas entendu!

Harry regardait ailleurs. Il ne leur avait toujours pas parlé de la prophétie et de son contenu et du message qu'elle délivrait. Lui, il savait que Voldemort ne perdait pas son temps, mais lui il espérait surtout avoir le plus de temps possible pour le repousser, car il avait l'impression net que ce serait lui qui mourrait, et non pas le seigneur des ténèbres. Il se voyait, à genoux devant lui, la baguette à l'autre bout de la salle, et avec Voldemort en face de lui, son rictus cruel sur la bouche et ces yeux rouge en forme de fente, la baguette brandie... il eût un frisson.

- Harry, je pourrais te parler une minute? demanda Mr Lovegood qui était resté pour la journée.

- Euh, ouais... accepta Harry qui, s'il l'aurait pu, aurait eu les sourcils en forme de point d'intérrogation.

- Bon, c'est un sujet délicat je sais mais... je dois t'en parler...

- Euh... allez-y...

- Je suis au courrant de ta relation amoureuse avec ma fille, dit le père de Luna en un souffle

- Euh, pard...

- Et je suis au courrant que cela dure depuis de nombreux mois, et que tu l'as même demandé en mariage... continua Mr Lovegood en l'interrompant.

- Mais je...

- Je sais que tu aurais probablement voulu me le dire avec elle, mais bon elle me l'a dit quand même...

- Je n'ai jam...

- Mais avant le mariage et les enfants, je voudrais te connaître mieux et donc je vais correspondre avec toi tout le long de l'année!

- Mais Mr Lovegood je n'ai jamais sorti avec votre fille!!

- Oh je sais que c'est gênant de le dire devant un parent... je comprends... mais je t'encourage à continuer ta relation avec Luna, elle est si merveilleuse et belle!!

- Mais vous ne me croyez pas?

- Luna ne me mentirait jamais mon pauvre garçon. Bon, je dois y aller, aurevoir Harry et répond bien à mes lettres!

Sur ce, il déguerpit avec Luna, rougissant de plaisir.

- Mais il est complètement cinglé !!! hurla Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? demanda Ron.

Harry lui expliqua la conversation.

- Hahaha... je peux être le bouquetier???

- TRÈS drôle, Ron.

- Bien sûr...


	5. Chapitre 4

Merci pour mes 2 revieweurs ;)

Luna/Ambre : C'est juste un petit délire pour pimenter... lol.. c'est que Luna aurait raconté à son père qu'elle allait se marier avec Harry et qu'il l'a cru... c'est pas vrai mais c'est juste pour le fun !!

Chapitre 4

Au matin du 4 septembre, toute la maisonnée fût réveillée par les cris de frustrations de Mrs Weasley.  Même la goule sembla effrayée, et Ginny faillit en faire une crise cardiaque. Mr Weasley, le plus courageux, osa descendre à la cuisine pour savoir ce qui se passait, les autres restant à l'arrière, à l'affut. Calmement, il entra dans la pièce pour découvrir sa femme bleue de colère, en train de s'arracher les cheveux de dépit.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! JE VAIS LE TUER DE MES MAINS S'IL LE FAUT !!! COMMENT A-T-IL OSÉ ??? NOOON !!

Et elle s'écrasa par terre en pleurant. Son mari allait la prendre dans ces bras quand il remarqua une lettre déposée sur la table. Il la lut.

_Chère Molly Prewett, _

_Nous avons la malheureuse charge de vous apprendre que votre belle-soeur, Caméléa Sideron, est décédée par la main de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Toutes nos plus sincères condoléances,_

_Département de la nécrologie_

Il était atterré. Sa belle-soeur préférée était morte, et de plus elle avait 2 enfants, Renuas et Penny qui se retrouvait orphelin de père et mère. Mrs Weasley l'était encore plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un membre de sa famille mourrait de la main du terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait un terrible besoin de vengeance, et sur le moment il était si fort qu'elle lança sa tasse de café sur le mur, qui se brisa en mille miettes, et renversa la table avant de s'effondrer à nouveau par terre en martelant le sol et en hurlant.

Les jumeaux descendirent à leur tour et observèrent l'état de la cuisine. Sa mère s'était légèrement tranquilisée, elle se berçait dans la vieille chaise berceuse les yeux grands ouverts qu'elle ne fermait que très rarement, proférant de terribles paroles de vengeance entre ses dents. Ils remarquèrent une partie de ces cheveux un peu étalés partout autour. Mr Weasley était parti, on ne savait où. Ils remarquèrent aussi une lettre déchirée sur le sol, et quand ils tentèrent d'approcher leur mère, elle les repoussa violemment. Ils décidèrent de remonter à leur chambre.

Les autres les attendait, crispé. En les voyant revenir, ils leur demandèrent ce qui se passait.

- On ne sait pas... papa est parti, maman elle se berce dans sa chaise avec un air bizzare... si j'ai bien compris... Voldemort a tué tante Caméléa...

- Qui? demanda Ginny.

- Tu la connais pas, en fait la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu on avait 5 ans, tu étais trop jeune... expliqua Fred. Elle était veuve et elle avait 2 enfants, nos cousins, Renuas et Penny qui sont à Poudlard, je crois.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous? Demanda timidement Hermione.

- Le mieux serait d'écrire à Charlie et Bill... ils la connaissaient, proposa George.

- Et pour ta mère? On restera pas cacher ici indéfinniment...

- Je crois qu'il serait bien de la laisser seule... on peut s'en aller à partir de la fenêtre de la chambre de Percy en glissant par la gouttière.

- Bonne idée.

Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'habillèrent rapidement, empochèrent quelques pièces d'argent et déguerpirent rapidement. Ils ne savaient où aller. Ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la maison sorcière la plus proche, utiliser leur cheminée pour aller au magasin des jumeaux pour se réfugier, d'une certaine façon. Ils étaient tous compatissants pour Mr et Mrs Weasley, mais aucun ne semblait réellement touchés par cette morte.

Le Chemin de Traverse était sinistre. Le temps était nuageux, presque orageux, il n'y avait que quelques passants dans l'allée et quelques corneilles dans les petites ruelles qui donnaient sur les cotés. Ils se dépèchèrent de rentrer au magasin, qu'ils n'ouvrirent pas, décidant de fermer pour la journée. Fred repartit pour aller chercher à déjeuner, même si personne n'avait faim.

- Je me demande ce qui va arriver à Penny et à Renuas, dit Ginny.

- C'est évident, dit sèchement George, ils vont venir vivre chez nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien nous sommes tout ce qui leur reste de famille, je crois bien.

- Oh...

Plus personne ne parla jusqu'à l'arrivée de Fred. Tom lui avait donné quelques croissants et du café. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant qu'ils mangeait, chacuns songeant à ce qui pourrait arriver. Harry comprenait la peine des parents Weasley et il aurait voulu que jamais une telle chose ne leur arrive, ils étaient si gentils et ne le méritaient tellement

pas !

Lee Jordan vint les rejoindre vers 11h30, qui avait été mis au courrant par l'intermédiaire d'Hedwige. Il semblait catastrophé de tous les voir là, presque cachés. En le voyant arriver, ils sourirent faiblements avant de reprendre leur visage des mauvais jours.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Demanda Lee.

- Je sais pas. J'imagine que des gens vont venir chez nous pour les funérailles, que nos cousins viendront aussi et que nous attendrons tous ensemble de retourner à Poudlard...

- Est-ce que moi et Harry partirons? demanda timidement Hermione qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.

- Non, biensûr que non... ah je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver! À voir la réaction de maman, je crois que ça lui prendra du temps à s'en remettre, dit tristement Fred.

Le reste de la journée ils ne firent rien, ne sachant s'ils devaient revenir ou non à la maison. Ils décidèrent de rester à dormir au magasin et ils dormirent dans des lits rustiques et Ginny eut la chance de prendre le canapé. Lee était reparti, leur promettant de revenir le lendemain et de s'informer. Aucuns d'eux ne dormit vraiment, ils se sentaient lâche d'avoir ainsi abandonné Mrs Weasley à son désespoir.

Ils revinrent au bercail le lendemain, mais apparament Mrs Weasley était partie ainsi que son mari. Ils trouvèrent une lettre de Dumbledore sur la table.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos parents, ils sont en sécurité avec moi. Vos cousins ne viendront pas non plus, ni personne sauf les voisins à qui j'ai confié le soin de venir vérifier pour voir si tout va bien. Charlie et Bill viendront bientôt et resteront pour tout le mois avec les jumeaux, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny doivent partir pour Poudlard dès demain, ne vous inquiétez vous pas pour le transport._

Albus

- Il est gentil de nous donner des détails, grommela Fred.

- J'aurais bien aimé partir avec vous, dit George tristement. Ça va être morne ici... ça me fait tout drôle de penser que cette année je ne part pas pour Poudlard.. pas toi Fred?

- Ouais...

Les 4 élèves préparèrent à nouveau leurs bagages, et le lendemain ils partirent, en promettant aux jumeaux de bien mettre le cahot si jamais il y avait un adulte qui leur causait des problèmes. Harry fût heureux de revoir Tonks, qui ce jour-là avait les cheveux de couleurs bleux et des yeux gris perle. Celle-ci le prit affectueusement dans ces bras et fit de même avec le reste de la troupe.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis à la gare de Kingcross. Comme à l'habitude, ils travèrsèrent la barrière invisible entre le quai 9 ¾ et la gare, puis, après quelques adieux sinistres, entrèrent dans le train. Harry tentait d'apercevoir Krista, mais il ne la vit nulle part. Comme il n'avait aucune envie de voir Malefoy, il se dépècha de trouver un compartiment avec Ron et Hermione, Ginny les ayant abandonné pour aller avec ces amies de 5e année. Il n'en trouva pas un de libre, sauf un avec Cho Chang et son nouveau petit ami, qui en le voyant, se pressa un peu plus sur lui. Finalement, ils optèrent pour aller avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui ne cessait plus de faire des petits commentaires à voix basse sur la mine du trio. Heureusement, la femme avec le chariot de friandises leur fit changer de sujet.

- C'est quoi, ce nouveau bonbon, madame? demanda Seamus en désignant une boule verte gluante avec des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous, c'est pour les nouveaux élèves, les elfes.

- Des elfes de maison?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Et puis quoi encore?

La femme releva ses épaules de façon insignifiante et partit.

- Mais il est rendu fou Dumbledore de prendre des elfes pour élèves...

- Il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête, dit Ron en hochant la tête.

- Il essaie peut-être de m'encourager avec la S.A.L.E.!! dit Hermione, enthousiaste.

- Rêve pas, Granger, dit Malefoy d'un ton goguenard en ouvrant leur porte. C'est pour qu'ils rendent mieux service. Le ministère leur a trouvé de nouvelles occupations...

- Ah ouais, comme quoi? demanda Hermione sur un ton de réplique.

- Ils vont les faire travailler dans des mines pour trouver un métal résistant à des sortilèges...

Hermione se rembrunit totalement, et ne fût plus parlable d'ailleurs du voyage.

- Dégage Malefoy, tu me donnes envie de vomir, dit lentement Harry.

- Pourquoi? Je te fais penser à un détraqueur?

Et il partit en hurlant de rire, suivit de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Je le déteste, non, JE LE HAIS!!! hurla Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda les gouttes de pluie couler lentement sur les parois de la vitre. Le temps était à leur humeur. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus pensé à Sirius depuis quelques jours, il était trop concentré sur les Weasley... une grosse boule de douleur lui coula au fond de la gorge, mais moins lourde que d'habitude.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils débarquèrent enfin du train pour ensuite partir en dilligence. En voyant les Sombrals, il eut un haut le coeur en pensant que c'était un peu à cause d'eux si Sirius était mort... il aperçut au loin la grande silhouette massive de Hagrid qui lui fit un petit signe de main amical. Il lui rendit la pareille. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Luna qui lui adressa un grand sourire qui lui donnait l'air d'un perroquet à l'affût.

- Salut, mon futur-mari !!!

- Je sais pas où t'as pris ça Luna... mais c'est faux.

- Allons donc, ce que tu es rigolo !!

Et elle s'en alla vers une autre dilligence.

Les élèves de première année mirent longtemps à arriver dans la grande salle. Harry essayait à nouveau d'apercevoir Krista, mais il ne la vit nulle part. Il commenceait à s'inquiéter, se pouvait-il que Dumbledore l'ait refusé?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, c'est normal, c'est une Prewett... dit Ron d'un ton compatissant, il avait compris le trouble d'Harry.

- Ah ouais...?

- C'est McGonagall qui me l'a dit dans le train, je vais devoir l'accueillir personellement.. tu viendras avec moi, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil moqueur.

- Il retrouve le moral vite, se dit Harry.

La place de Dumbledore était vide. Il devait sans doutes être avec les Weasley ou bien avec l'Ordre. Les professeurs s'agitaient à cause de son absence. McGonagall, en tant que directrice-adjointe, se décida à faire comme si tout était normal. Elle amena le vieux tabouret et le rapiécé choipeaux. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, chanta la chanson qu'il composait au cours de l'année :

Élèves de Poudlard,

Ne me prenez pour un batard,

C'est mon expérience,

Qui fera votre science.

L'an dernier,

Vous m'avez pris pour un frustr

Cette année,

Je vous expliquerez.

Il y a longtemps,

Plus de 1000 ans,

4 sorciers fondèrent Poudlard,

Soit Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard

Gryffondor était le plus hardis,

Il voulait qu'on enseigne le courage ici

Serdaigle était plus sâge,

Elle avait la sagesse de l'âge.

Poufsouffle était plutôt loyal,

Ce n'était point banal,

Et Serpentard était rusé,

Il controlait sa destinée.

Regardez maintenant,

Ce qui est advenu du plus méchant.

Après une querelle avec Gryffondor,

Il quitta Poudlard, après avoir caché un trésor

Ce trésor ne fût jamais retrouvé,

Sauf il y a quelques années,

C'était le serpent,

Il avait encore toutes ces dents...

Serpentard avec un descendant,

Et il est de retour maintenant.

C'est le temps de s'unifier,

Du temps vous perdez...

Maintenant je laisse place à cette année,

Mes conseils j'espère seront respectés.

Bonne année!

Tout le monde se regardait, estomaqués par les paroles si acerbes lancés par le choixpeau. Ils se demandaient s'il n'était pas fâché contre eux! McGonagall, tout aussi halucinée, se reprit et nomma le premier élève de sa liste.

- McDonald, Ilove.

- _Poufsouffle!_

- Cherry, Abella.

- _Serdaigle!_

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à...

- Prewett, Krysta.

Harry leva la tête. Son coeur se réchauffa à sa vue et il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ces souvenirs. Elle était encore habillée très étrangement, elle avait un grand collier brillant, ces cheveux attachés pêle-mêle, un grand foulard entourait son chapeau et elle avait plusieurs ceintures et une cravate même. Il lui décrocha un air charmeur, mais celle-ci ne le remarqua même pas. Elle semblait plutôt embarassée d'être entourée de plus jeunes qu'elle, ça la gênait. Il se détourna la tête et vit, à la table des Serpentard, Drago en train de la dévisager, les yeux ronds comme des vifs d'or. Harry rit sous sa cape, et sut qu'il pourrait se vanger de la remarque de Malefoy durant le voyage en train.

Krysta venait d'enfiler le chapeau, elle attendit de longues secondes avant de connaître le jugement.

- _Gryffondor !_

Harry fût le premier à applaudir, il se leva même de son banc, suivi de plusieurs autres élèves. Il ne semblait pas le seul à être tomber sous le charme de cette fille. Hermione resta assise en frappant légèrement dans ces mains. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry avec un grand sourire, dans le genre : Tu sais les prendre jolies!

Elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui, puis lui fit un grand sourire avant de retourner sa tête vers le reste des élèves. Il n'y eût que 4 autres élèves envoyés à Gryffondor, ce dont la plupart fûrent étonnés. Il n'y aurait presque personne durant les cours de première année!

McGonagall sortit quelques minutes et commença le discours de début d'année :

- En l'absence du directeur Albus Dumbledore, c'est moi qui ferai le discours de début d'année, étant directrice adjointe. Je vous souhaite une bonne année à Poudlard, je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite, celle qui est située à coté du parc, il est interdit de sortir la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard, de faire des folies tel envoyé des bombabouses, qu'il est aussi formellement interdit d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard sans autorisation. Je souhaite bonne chance à toutes les maisons participantes. Oh, aussi, il y aura de nouveaux cours cette année comme des cours pour éloigner les créatures malfaisantes par des sortilèges, et certains cours déjà auront de la matière quelque peu différente des années précédentes, à cause des incidents de l'an dernier...

S'il y avait des élèves qui n'avaient pas compris le sens de ces paroles, c'était qu'ils étaient bien nigauds. Même les enfants moldus étaient au courant des méfaits de Voldemort, avertis par lettre, et c'était probablement à cause de ça qu'il y avait moins d'élèves nouveaux.

La professeur de métamorphose claqua finalement des mains, et des mets apparurent. Ron, comme à son habitude, se jeta voracement sur la nourriture, au point d'en oublier les règles de l'étiquette de base. Hermione semblait ailleurs et ne prit rien. Harry, qui n'avait jamais très faim, prit 1 cuisse de poulet et du riz avec du jus de citrouille.

- Avez-vous remarqué, dit finalement Hermione, que McGonagall n'a pas parlé des cours des elfes de maison?

- C'est normal, expliqua Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête assis à sa droite. Ils ne seront pas dans l'école. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

- Je vois... dit pensivement Hermione.

Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Krysta à la dérobée comme beaucoup d'autres, se concentrait peu sur la conversation. Krysta lui renvoya son regarda et il eut une pointe de chaleur dans son corps. Hermione, comprenant le manège, sembla quelque peu exaspéré par tous les garçons alors qu'il était évident que l'observée n'en avait que pour Harry. Ron continuait de manger comme un bûcheron.

Dumbledore ne vint pas de la soirée, et quand vers 9h tous les élèves avaient terminé, le professeur McGonagall annonça la fin de la soirée et les préfèts se dépêchèrent de montrer le chemin aux premières années. Harry traîna derrière la file et aussitôt que les préfèts eurent disparu de sa vue, il changea de direction pour aller vers les toilettes abandonnées de Mimi Geignarde où il avait donné rendez-vous à Krysta. Elle l'attendait.

- Salut, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Salut, répondit-il.

Il restait là, planté devant elle, trop gêné pour s'approcher. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui. Il la prit dans ces bras et doucement, ils s'embrassèrent, éclairés par les rayons de la lune qui traversaient la fenêtre.


End file.
